


i don’t want a dom

by littleangelava



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Daddy Dom!Steve, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Steve Rogers, Dom!Steve, Dom!Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Classification, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Praise Kink, baths, littlespace, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Y/N has been classified as a sub. And Steve is her assigned dom. Let’s just say she’s not happy about it.(Will turn into more of an ageplay story as the chapters go on.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this! this is just more of an intro, the other chapters will be longer. :) 
> 
> Dom/sub & ageplay themes

Steve had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Finally getting a sub. He’d had subs before, but that was before the ice. Ever since he came up he always felt like something was missing from his life. And he knew it was being able to care for somebody. Doms needed that just like subs needed to be cared for.

He looked down at the file, grinning to himself. She was beautiful, he truly couldn’t wait to meet her. 

Y/N L/N

Age: 20

Classification: Submissive

Kinks:   
Ageplay  
Spanking (hand only)   
ABDL  
Praise   
Daddy kink

Limits:  
Nipple clamps  
Watersports  
Spanking with implement  
Gags  
Rope

Phone number: ***-***-****

Y/N seemed like the perfect match for him. She didn’t seem to be into anything hardcore, which he wasn’t either. He’d definitely be up to doing ageplay. He never thought of himself as being into it, but now that he thinks about it, he might like doing it for a sub of his own. Have her regress and Steve take care of her every need, scolding her when she needed it. Steve was a lot softer than most doms. Most doms liked hardcore, like whipping and sex dungeon type of stuff. Or just plain taking control of their sub completely. Yes, he’d like to be in control, but he’d do it in a more nurturing way. 

He decides to call Y/N, since they’ll need to start on moving arrangements soon. After all, subs are required to live with their doms. 

———————  
Y/N was in the middle helping her best friend clean up her house, she was having a party later tonight. She stopped when she heard the phone ring. 

“Who’s that?” Sara asked. 

She frowned when she saw who it was. Her dom. Stupid fucking Steve. Captain fucking America. She didn’t want to see him, or talk to him, she wanted to run away. She actually had thought about it. But when subs try to run away, they always get caught. She didn’t have anywhere to go anyway. 

Why had she even saved his number into her phone? Oh yeah, so when he did call, she knew to ignore it. 

“Is that him? You should answer!” She squealed, running over to her and handing her the phone since she didn’t seem to want to pick it up herself. 

“Y/N, come on,” She drew out, “You know you can’t hide from him.” Y/N scowled at her, snatching the phone out of her hands and answering.

“Hello.” She said, monotone. 

“Hey, this is Steve! I know you got your classification only a week ago, but I thought we could start on some plans for moving?” Y/N internally groaned. She wanted to forget the detail that she had to move in with him. It’s not like she had that much stuff to move, she just didn’t want to have to give up her life for him. Someone she didn’t even know! 

“Oh…. yeah.” She spoke.

“When are you free?” Steve asked, glancing down at his schedule. For the most part he’d be free this week. 

“Um. Anytime I guess. Why don’t we just get it over with and you come tomorrow?” She asked, but it sounded like more of a statement. Steve noticed her reluctancy, he was hoping she’d sound a little more excited. 

“Oh, okay. That works great. I’ll come by with my car, we can always come back for your bigger stuff later. How about around 3?” 

“Yeah, that works. Bye.” She hung up before he could get another word in. Steve had a strong feeling he would be dealing with a very stubborn girl. 

“Ugh!” She threw her phone down, slumping on the couch. “Why do we have to be classified? Why can’t we choose if we want to be or not?” She complained. 

Sara came to sit next to her, “Y’know from what I hear, he seems like a really great guy. I doubt he’d ever treat you bad.” 

Sara didn’t get it. She didn’t care if he treated her bad, she just didn’t want to be forced into this. Of course she didn’t get it, she had a lovely dom and a lovely life. Sara had been looking forward to getting classified since she was sixteen. 

“I don’t want a dom.” She huffed. “How will I ever be able to get away? He’s captain america for christ’s sake!” She threw her head in her hands.

“I know.” Sara said quietly, her hand coming up to rub her back comfortingly. “You might end up loving him, you never know.” 

Yeah… sure.


	2. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets the team & heads for an early night. Steve proves how good of a dom he can be when she wakes up from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this! it’s a lot longer than the other one. lol i hope the plot doesn’t completely suck, lmk what you think. :) i feel like my writing is subpar compared to other fics.

Y/N’s alarm woke her up out of a peaceful state. Fuck, she had slept in til’ 2 pm. Well she had spent most of the night packing. 

She got up, showered and got dressed. She wanted to look at least somewhat presentable to him. Not that she cared that much though. 

She slipped on a comfortable pair of jean shorts and a top. Hauling most of her boxes to the front door, she waited for him to come. 

She couldn’t believe she was doing this, waiting for a dom. Her dom. She desperately wished there was some way out of this. 

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, he was here. Sara’s voice played out in the back of her mind. Maybe she could end up loving him. 

She opened the door, and there he was. Captain America. Though, this guy, just looked like a regular guy. A navy shirt tucked into jeans, sneakers on his feet. No trace of a helmet or a shield. 

“Hey, it’s nice to get to finally meet you, Y/n.” He offered to shake her hand. Oh yeah, she forgot she was supposed to hate him. She ignored the gesture, instead putting a heavy cardboard box in his hands. 

“Yeah, thanks.” She mumbled, brushing past him with another box in her arms. Maybe she felt a little bad at the look of surprise on his face. Maybe. 

He had a nice Range Rover, complete with lots of space. She wondered if she’d ever get to drive again, or was it something Steve wanted to do for her. 

After the car was all packed, Steve, of course, trying to make small talk while they packed, she locked her apartment door. Bidding it goodbye. 

“It really is nice to meet you, Y/N.” He spoke softly, opening up the passenger door for her. Though she didn’t like the gesture, she decided to put up with it anyway. 

“I’ve been hoping for a sub for a long time.” He spoke, mainly to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. Y/N hated the way that she kind of liked it. Steve was kind of cute, no matter how awkward this was.   
————————  
Once all the boxes were inside the tower and on his floor, he took her to meet the team. They were all gathered on the common floor, a couple were playing video games while the rest cooked in the kitchen. 

“Well this is the team, they’re sorta like my family.” He guided her with a hand on her back,

“That’s Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, …” Y/n couldn’t help but feel a little out of place. It felt weird, meeting the Avengers she’s heard so much about. Moving in to live with them.

Y/N gave a small wave when she noticed them all looking at her. Part of her wanted to cower into Steve’s side. But she couldn’t do that, she was supposed to be hating him.

“Well I have a feeling Y/N’s pretty tired, we’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Steve asked, walking her towards the elevator. She glanced over at one of them who was sitting at the counter, he gave her a wink. His hair was brown, and his features were soft yet a little chiseled. She blushed.

—————  
They ended up having a light dinner and Y/N was pretty quiet throughout. Steve was very sweet and tried to make conversation with her, but she wasn’t really in the mood to talk. She wasn’t sure how to act around Steve, so she didn’t want to spend all that much time around him. She showered and got ready for bed earlier than usual. 

Y/N however, didn’t expect to be woken up by Steve in the middle of the night. Apparently she had another nightmare. Usually they could be anywhere from just waking up scared, to crying and screaming. By the concerned look on his face it was the latter.

Her chest felt tight, it was hard to get breaths out. She felt hot tears running down her face. She grabbed whatever was closest to her, which happened to be Steve’s hand. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Breathe with me.” Steve spoke softly. She was surprised that he was bold enough to pull her in his lap, but he did. His arms came to rest around her waist, rocking them both slightly. 

“You’re being so good.” He spoke again, this time reaching a up to wipe some sweat off her brow with the back of his hand. She still felt unsteady, but his soothing voice and gentle touches helped. 

“Everything’s okay, yeah? No one’s gonna hurt you. You’re being such a good girl for me taking those deep breaths.” He continued to soothe her. She tried not to squirm when he praised her. Finally as she felt stable, she gazed up at him. His face was a look of concern, but also soft and gentle. Maybe Steve would make a great Daddy, she thought. 

There was a moment of silence between them, her breath evening out more. “Do you have nightmares often?” He asked quietly, keeping his hold around her. She nodded. 

“Do you remember what this one was about, baby?” He asked again. She shook her head, leaning it on his chest. Normally she would have pulled away, but his embrace was so warm and comforting. She almost didn’t care how vulnerable she looked. 

“I never remember them.” She whispered. He made a noise of acknowledgement. 

“Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?” Steve wanted to keep an eye on her in case she needed him again.

“I never have a second nightmare. I’m fine.” She suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to push off his lap. Steve held tight though.

“I think you should though. I’d like to be near you if you need me.” Steve said softly. Even though they had only known each other for a day, Y/N could already feel the connection growing stronger between them. Pretty soon she won’t be able to resist it. 

I won’t need you, she thought. Well at least, I don’t want to need you. 

Without a response, Steve went ahead and picked her up anyway. Though he didn’t carry her bridal style, he carried her on his hip. The gesture made her feel small. Thank goodness it was dark, she would die if Steve saw how much she was blushing.

“Here we are, little one.” He cooed, pulling the covers back with one hand and then laying her down gently. She glanced up at him, she swore, if he kept calling her names like that she might just slip. And she couldn’t let that happen. 

Steve got in on the other side, placing a kiss on her forehead. He kept his distance, knowing most likely she didn’t want to cuddle. Hopefully soon she’ll grow to enjoy his affection. He didn’t know how long that would be though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! leave a kudos if you liked it! comment for suggestions or ideas, i’m always open :)   
> i’ll post the next chapter soon ✨💕


	3. discussing their limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N & Steve go over their files, Y/N confesses she’s into ageplay. Steve reassures her that it’s nothing to be ashamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter! lmk what you think! sorry it took so long to post it lollll

Steve woke up with a warm weight on his chest. Blinking sleepily, he realized it was Y/N. His belly grew warm with content. Secretly he wished she would be this cuddly all the time. 

Though he hated to, he gently shifted out from underneath her. But not before giving her a tender kiss on the cheek, stopping to admire the peaceful expression that took over her features for a moment. Then quietly, he padded out of the room to work on breakfast. He wasn’t sure how Y/N would react, but he had planned to discuss their files after breakfast. Maybe even go out shopping after that, pick up some things for her. Especially if she wanted to indulge in ageplay with him. 

As he works on the pancakes, he thinks about all the fun they’d get to have together. He couldn’t wait to get to the point where she’d jump in his lap when he came home from a mission, try out new kinks, and even make love. He hoped he could eventually make Y/N comfortable with him. He knew she was just stubborn, too afraid to let someone in. He knew all about brats, and she definitely was one. All they needed though, was tender love and care. And Steve desperately wanted to be the one to provide her with that. 

Once he finished cooking and setting out plates and silverware, he went to wake her up. She was still sleeping peacefully in the same position as before. Steve smiled a little. 

“Wake up, baby.” He quietly sat down on the bed and rubbed her back. She stirred a little, but her eyes remained closed. 

“C’mon darling, it’s time to wake up.” He spoke a little louder this time, continuing his soft movements. She whined, her eyes fluttering open. As soon as she became aware, she recoiled from his touch. Steve tried to hide his frown. 

“Darling? Really?” She moaned, a strong hint of sarcasm in her voice. Though, she kind of liked the name. 

“Call me old fashioned.” He teased, “But really it’s time to get up. I made breakfast.” 

Steve left the room to let her get ready. Y/N took her time getting dressed, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a cozy shirt. She wasn’t sure what they’d be doing today, but it was good enough to wear for breakfast. 

She followed the scent of warm pancakes to the kitchen, seeing Steve setting out two pancakes for both of them, along with a side of bacon. 

He poured them both a cup of juice. Steve glanced up, seeing her and smiled. He gestured her over, pulling out her seat for her like a gentleman. She mumbled a thank you, not used to such treatment. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

“Did you sleep better?” He asked, digging into his pancakes. Y/N was nervous, so she decided to sip her juice instead. Her stomach seemed to be fluttery whenever she was around him. 

“Yeah, I did.” She mumbled, wanting to avoid talking about last night completely. The sheer embarrassment she felt as soon as her eyes opened. She really woke up crying from a nightmare like a baby? And had to have him comfort her? So much for trying to keep her distance from the man. 

“That’s really good, I’m glad.” He smiled, almost reaching for her hand across the table, but he stopped himself. “So I was thinking after breakfast we could go over our files, talk about our kinks? I think it’d be best to go ahead and discuss it. Then maybe we could go shopping for some things you’d like?” Even though Steve was a strong dom, he still felt anxiety in his stomach. He wanted to do good.

Y/N froze halfway through cutting her pancake. Files. Fuck. He read them. Of course he did, he’s her dom! But that means he knows.

He knows about the ageplay. Her biggest kink. The one she’d always been ashamed of. She frowned. 

At the classification office, they made her take a test to classify her. They found out she was half submissive/little. She tried everything in her power to not bring up the ageplay, so she wouldn’t ever have to indulge in it. She’d rather just keep it a secret. But of course the office had to know everything you were into, so they could find the best fitting dom. 

“Um, do we have to?” She hadn’t intended to come out sounding so whiny, but oh well. Steve chuckled. 

“I think it’d be important, baby.” Steve said sympathetically. 

Once they finished eating, Steve grabbed the files from off the counter before Y/N could try to escape. 

“I thought we could look over them a little, and talk about all our limits. Things you want me to do, all that.” He smiled, moving to sit down next to her so they could both see the papers. 

She blushed, glancing over his file. It had the typical stuff you’d see on a dom’s file. Spanking, being in control, collars, etc. She briefly wondered if he was more hardcore than she thought. He seemed to be soft on the outside and in, it was hard to imagine Steve having a secret sex dungeon. 

“So, first we can start with what you do like. I don’t want to rush into anything, so let me know if it’s too much, okay?” Y/N gave a nod. “Good. So I see we both having spanking. Would you like to use that for pleasure, punishment, or both?” He asked, as if they weren’t having one of the weirdest conversations ever. 

She hadn’t expected him to be so forward, but okay. She tried to swallow her pride and be a little vulnerable. It was important to be honest with him, no matter how embarrassed she gets. This wasn’t going to be easy though. 

“Um, both.” She muttered softly. 

“I think that’d be great.” He smiled softly but Y/N avoided his eyes. “No implements, right?” She nodded. “Good, I prefer to use my hand anyway. I don't want to cause bruising.” 

Her cheeks deepened at that. Part of her wanted to see what it was like to get spanked by him, but a bigger part wanted to avoid it all together. 

“I agree with all of your limits, I don’t enjoy those things either. Do you see anything on my list you don’t like or would like to talk about?” Steve asked. Why would she want to talk anymore than she had to? She shook her head, thumbing her finger along the corner of the paper. Steve nodded silently. He reached out a hand and set it on her forearm. Though it surprised her, she didn’t resist the small touch. 

“I see you put down ageplay as an interest, can we talk more about that?” He asked hesitantly, sensing her nervousness. It must be pretty overwhelming going over all of this, but it was better to get it over with. 

“It’s my biggest one.” She spoke quietly after a few moments, still refusing to meet Steve’s blue eyes. 

“Yeah?” She nodded. 

“What do you like about it?” She gulped. 

“Being taken care of? I guess. Being dominated and not having to worry about anything.” She said. Y/N had no intention to say that much, curse her clumsy mouth. Steve gave her a warm smile of praise for being so honest. 

“I was thinking we could go shopping for some clothes and pacifiers and all that. If you’d want to try it out with me.” He spoke sweetly. He wanted to take care of her as much as she needed. 

“You’re not grossed out?” She blurted. Steve gave a small laugh.

“Why would I be? I’ve heard of ageplay, and I know plenty of people who are littles. It’s not abnormal.” He reassured her, squeezing her forearm once to further his point. 

“I don’t- I’m really ashamed of it.” She frowned, gazing down at her lap. 

Steve internally cooed, he was really proud of her for being so vulnerable. The way she reacted to his affection made him think that he most likely wouldn’t get straight answers from her. 

He tilted her chin up with his pointer finger, “There’s no need to be ashamed, hm? No one here is judging you.” He gave her a soft smile. “Y’know Bucky is occasionally little and I’ll sometimes help out with taking care of him. So again, no need to feel ashamed, got it?” Y/N nodded. 

“I’d like you to use your words, please.” He gave her a stern look. 

“Yes, sir.” Sir? Where had that come from? Steve looked pleased though, and let go of her chin. She folded her head back down to look at her lap. She was already submitting to him so easily. Where had her anger gone? Did this man really make it go away? 

“Good girl.” He kissed her forehead. 

She’d never dreamed of calling a man sir, but maybe the praise she got afterwards was pretty rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment or leave a kudos if u enjoyed! thanks sm for all ur feedback, i really appreciate it. if u have anything you’d like to see in this story, lmk & i’ll see if i can do it!


	4. first drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N drops into a subbier headspace for the first time, Steve guides her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time seeing her sub! side!!! the next chapter is gonna be rly good, finally getting to the ageplay part!

Over the course of the next week, Steve found himself browsing through tons of online shops, looking for baby items made for adults. Y/N hadn’t loved the idea of going shopping, so he decided to wait on it until she was more comfortable. Steve however, may have gotten a little carried away, seeing as y/n wasn’t exactly receptive to the idea of doing it with him. But hey, Steve can dream a little bit. 

They had plenty of adorable pacifiers, adorned in the cutest prints. His heart ached at the thought of Y/N being comfortable enough to use one. 

He needed to bring it up to her, maybe she’d want to try it if she knew how much he enjoyed it too. 

He wasn’t sure what age category she fell under, on her file it displayed that she enjoyed abdl, so she definitely liked diapers. The only thing was, Steve wasn’t sure if she’d ever want to wear them around him. Would she even be comfortable enough to regress around him that much? Steve intended for her to be as comfortable as possible. 

Steve set his laptop down, running a hand over his face, deciding to start on dinner. Maybe they could talk about it while they ate. Steve smiled a little when he saw her curled up on the couch, a book in her hands.

He went behind her, kissing her head. She jumped, clutching her chest for a moment. 

“Hi, baby. Doing some reading?” He asked, moving over to sit next to her. Close enough where he wasn’t too far, but far enough so she didn’t feel like he was crowding her. She gave a small smile and a nod. 

“How was the gym?” He asked her, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Y/N followed. 

“It was nice, I got to know Natasha a little more.” She told him, curling up in a seat at the kitchen table. 

Steve nodded his head, listening. “That’s good, baby. Maybe we can join them for movie night some time, would you like that?” 

Y/N nodded, not feeling much like speaking. To be completely honest, she hadn’t felt like doing much today, but thankfully she was able to get herself to the gym. Unfortunately it didn’t help shake the feeling she had, a feeling of neediness. Usually this meant she’d need to drop soon, was she ready though? Was Steve ready? He seemed to be taking it slow, his dominant side not showing through all that much. Every once in a while he’d take on a stern tone, and there was the occasional scolding when she rolled his eyes at him. Those usually happened when he told her it was time to go to bed. She was a grown woman! She didn’t need him to tell her when to sleep. Even though… it gave her a warm feeling in her tummy. A feeling of being cared for. It wasn’t one she had quite often. 

Though she hadn’t realized it until now, her brattiness has dissipated. She wasn’t sure if it was Steve, or just the affection he gave her that melted away. Maybe it was both. Maybe that’s what her friend was talking about. She never felt like picking a fight anymore, or hiding herself away from him. She was a little disappointed to say the least, she thought she’d at least last a month before she gave up. 

“Steve?” She asked quietly, her eyes gazing at the back of his head while he chopped up some chicken in a pan. He turned his head, “Mhm?” 

This was the moment she had to swallow her pride, the moment where there was no turning back. As soon as she asked for this, she couldn’t unsay it. 

“Could I” She gulped, “Could I drop sometime?” She asked quietly. Thankfully, she didn’t feel as much shame as she’d expect, only embarrassment. 

Steve turned to her, a surprised expression taking over his face. He hadn’t expected Y/N to ask that. “Course you can, baby.” He grinned softly at her. “Have you been needing that today?” 

Y/N only nodded, feeling quiet again. Steve smiled. To be completely honest, he was excited yet nervous. He hadn’t helped a sub drop in a long time, he hoped dearly that he would do it right. 

He came over to her, realizing that she probably didn’t want to discuss what she wanted to do, she wanted him to take the lead. So gladly, he did. Y/N already began to feel fuzzy, the feeling of dropping coming over her quickly. 

“Here, love.” He placed napkins, plates, and silverware down on the table. “You set the table for me, okay? When you’re done you can sit and wait until I finish dinner.” He figured the simple task was easy to start with, and Y/n looked eager to follow his directions. She gazed up at him with big eyes, listening intently. He gave her a smile. 

“Think you can do that for me?” 

Y/N nodded quickly, already grabbing the silverware and beginning to set it out neatly. He petted her head, then went back to cooking. Since she was dropped, he wanted to have dinner ready soon. 

After about fifteen minutes, he had dinner ready. Some grilled chicken with lemon, broccoli and a side of rice. Y/N was sitting obediently at the table. 

“You did such a good job setting the table for me.” He kissed her head, which made her blush deeply. “Thank you, dear.” 

Y/N felt fuzzy, but Steve’s kisses and sweet tone were the only things that were holding her to reality. She reveled in the praise she got for setting the table, she hoped she had done a good job. And hearing it from him that she did, made her heart jump. 

They both set about eating, but after a while Steve noticed Y/N wasn’t touching her food. Her mind felt too scattered to pick up her own utensils, let alone use them correctly. 

“Come here,” He scooted out from the table, patting his thighs. “sit on my lap.” He gave her a smile of encouragement, holding out his hand to her, which she hesitantly took. She stood up from her seat, shuffling over to stand in between Steve’s legs. 

“That’s it,” He praised, helping her to find a comfortable position on his legs before scooting closer to the table again. Her face was bright red. Y/N felt funny, the last time she had sat on his lap was when she wasn’t completely coherent. Now here she was, voluntarily sitting here. She had to admit it was a relaxing position, and it made her feel small. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist while she leaned on him for support. Before she could hide her face away in his neck though, he held out a piece of chicken on his fork. Oh yes, she felt very, very small with Steve feeding her like this. A tiny part of her mind was telling her to resist, and fight off her urges, but Y/n no longer wanted to listen. If she could feel like this all the time, why would she resist it?

“Can you be a good girl and eat some more for me?” Y/N resisted hiding away from him, she wanted nothing more than for Steve to call her a good girl. To be his good girl. She nodded, eating another piece of chicken off his fork. He praised her, doing this after every couple bites she took. She felt like she was drowning in his praise, but in a good way. 

Y/n and Steve continued like that, Steve whispering praise as she ate and Y/N feeling fuzzy. After they ate, since it was already quite late, Steve carried her to bed. 

Steve was about to flip the light off when he heard a small whisper, “Lay with me?” He hadn’t been expecting that. I mean, of course he wanted to cuddle with her, especially her being in a vulnerable headspace, but he assumed she wouldn’t want that just yet. 

He flipped the light off, shuffling in next to her and pulling her closer to him. He sighed, feeling content to lay with her in his arms. It was a nice feeling to have someone to care for and protect. He didn’t mind feeling this way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna post the next chapter soon! thank u for being patient through the long wait! leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed this :) 💕💘


End file.
